Carter Grayson
Carter Grayson is Henry's older half-brother. His Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined ''counterpart is Chloe Grayson. He is portrayed by Sean Cw Johnson in the movie adaptations. History Early Life Carter Grayson was born on 1976 to Xavier and Carolina Grayson in Mariner Bay, California. Both Carter and Jane knew each other by the time that Carter was a Ranger. Carter was twenty-four years old while Jane was thirteen years old when Carter was a Ranger. Jane's father asked Carter to protected her while he is in La Push which Carter agreed. Dana and Carter were married in 2003, three years after their Rangers' day. However the spirits decided that the imprints was best and Carter's imprint was Jane. ''Twilight He appears at the beginning where he packed his stuff and going to Washington to meet Jane's uncle, Billy. Billy and Jacob met Carter and Jane at the airport. ''New Moon'' Carter saw Jane in wolf form and fought a guy named Paul Lahote. Jane saw Carter and she went into the woods. Captain Mitchell came by and saw Carter's face. Captain Mitchell explained the imprint's part to Carter and Carter listen. Dana came by as well and saw Carter. Dana saw Carter's face mad as Carter left into the woods. In the woods, Dana saw Carter and a wolf bigger than a normal size wolf. Captain Mitchell followed them and shouts Jane's name. Dana was surprised and shocked. Jane ignore them and wait for Sam. Sam came in and Jane explained the situation to Sam in telepathy. Sam transformed back into a human and noticed that Carter stared at Jane. Sam command Jane to phase back and Jane did. Carter asked Sam why did Jane imprint on him and Sam replied it was unavoidable. Dana asked can it be stop and Sam said no because if the imprint reject the wolf, the wolf died. Dana and Carter was shocked and think about it. Jane said sorry about it and Dana replied that is okay. Paul came in and apologize to Jane and Jane replied back with a smile. Dana asked if the fever can be stop and Jane replied no. Carter asked why and Paul replied the Cold Ones. Both Paul and Sam heard another howl, Jane noticed the howl belong to Embry. Sam tell Paul to patrol with Jared while he and Jane go to Embry and try to calm him down. Carter asked what can Dana and he do and Sam replied to asked Billy about the tribe's history. ''Eclipse'' TBA ''Breaking Dawn'' TBA Physical appearance Carter is Caucasian with short black hair and standing at 6'2" tall. He has muscular build. He wore red shirt, blue pants and a Lightspeed Rescue jacket. Personality As a career fireman, Carter's priority has always been the well-being of others, refusing to leave a burning building that was about to collapse without retrieving the civilians trapped inside. In his debut scene, he refuses to leave a burning building that's about to collapse without retrieving the civilians trapped inside. At the end of Lightspeed Rescue, he even urges his friends to close the lid of the tomb to the Shadow World so he can sacrifice himself to stop the demons from being unleashed. Carter's dutifulness to protect others is somewhat misguided. He never took a day off, even when Captain Mitchell gave the Rangers crystal clear orders to take a day off and relax. This was because he believed to help others, he must put himself through intense training, even if he isn't happy with it. It wasn't until a pep talk from Captain Mitchell did Carter finally realized even selfless people need time to themselves once and a while. Carter is shown to be a brave individual with a warrior's pride. He refuses to retreat even when it was clear the resurrected and empowered Trifire and Magmavore were overpowering their Lightspeed Megazord and would rather die fighting. He could also be impulsive, sometimes performing actions that would result in more casualties if not for Captain Mitchel's guidance. He eventually learns to listen to Captain Mitchel's orders to retreat, realizing it's better to live to fight another day than to die for nothing. Carter also has a sharp battle instinct, shown when the Lightspeed Solarzord seemingly destroyed Diabolico and again when the Lightspeed Megazord seemingly destroyed Queen Bansheera, he concluded it was way too easy and accurately deducted during the second time that Queen Bansheera escaped, rather than being destroyed. Relationships Jane Mitchell TBA Sam Uley TBA Dana Mitchell TBA Appearances * Twilight ** Twilight (film) ** Midnight Sun * New Moon ** New Moon (film) * Eclipse ** Eclipse (film) * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Mentioned in * Midnight Sun * The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Trivia * Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Twilight Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders